


Stören

by Chantelle



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantelle/pseuds/Chantelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Makoto loved his siblings very much and enjoyed taking care of them, handling them for a whole day without his parents could get very tiring. At the end of it all, he could think of no better way to relax than to spend time with Haru, whether or not they actually did anything. Tonight, however, Haru seemed to have something mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stören

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking, and I decided that I really like the original version much better than the edited one (I'm sorry beta-reader!). This was my submission for the MakoHaru Festival, with the prompt "babysitting".

"Are they asleep yet?" It is nothing but a whisper, yet Makoto whips his head around in surprise as if it had been a shout instead. He relaxes upon seeing that it is only Haru, and he gives the other man a small smile.

"They just did," Makoto says in reply, voice just as soft. He turns back to his siblings, who are curled up against each other, and gives them both soft kisses against their hair. When he stands and looks at Haru, he sees a slight pout that anyone else would miss. He laughs softly and approaches him. "My parents aren't coming back until tomorrow in the afternoon. Ran and Ren are finally asleep, and I haven't held you all day... Would you like a kiss as well, Haru?"

Haru stares at him blankly before turning and walking towards Makoto's room, and Makoto can only blink after him before laughing again. He runs after Haru and links their hands together, feeling content now that they can finally be alone. He loves his siblings very much, and he does enjoy taking care of them, but handling them for a whole day without his parents could get very tiring. Today there had been a trip to the park, wherein Makoto had ended up chasing the twins around while Haru looked longingly into the duck pond. And then there had been ice cream, then grocery shopping, with the twins demanding candies and chocolates and  _more_ ice cream, and upon coming home there had been video games, and then playing house under the command of Ran. At the end of it all, he can think of no better way to relax than to spend time with Haru, whether or not they actually do anything.

The look Haru sends him upon arriving at his room is expectant, and Makoto grins as he pulls the other against his body. For a moment, he does nothing but hold Haru, burying his face in dark hair and letting warmth flow between them. And then he feels Haru tighten his hold on Makoto's waist, and he knows that Haru is starting to get impatient. With yet another laugh ( _he is always giddy in Haru's presence_ ) he pulls back just enough to be able to press his lips against Haru's own. The noise that escapes from Haru's throat makes Makoto blush despite how long they have been together, and how far they have gone regarding certain... activities.

"Ah! Makoto..." Haru groans as Makoto moves from pink lips to skin only very lightly tanned from swimming. He drags his lips against Haru's neck, giving small licks and nibbles, down to the collarbone where he kisses harder,  _bites_  harder, wanting to leave his mark for all to see. Haru shudders and latches on to Makoto's shoulders, futilely clamping his lips together to keep more sounds from slipping out.

With the intention of making Haru give up on stifling his noises, Makoto places his hand on a toned stomach and slowly drags them upwards until his fingers reach Haru's chest, and he gives hardened nipples a gentle tweak. Haruka gasps and arches his back, and Makoto can only grin against the now-marked clavicle.

And then Haruka pulls Makoto's face up and all Makoto think is Haru Haru  _Haru_ , Haru's mouth over his, claiming him, their breaths hot and mingling, and Haru's skin under his hands, warm and pliant, and just  _Haru-_

"Nii-chan?"

The world freezes for one, two seconds, and then they fling themselves apart, Makoto on the bed and Haru by the table, both of them panting with their eyes wide in shock. Makoto's door creaks open and Ran's face pops in, followed by Ren's.

"Nii-chan, we can't sleep properly. Let us sleep with you and Haru-chan?"

Makoto sends Haru a helpless look even as he croaks his assent and pats the bed in invitation for the twins to jump in. They do so with delighted leaps, and Haru only shrugs. It couldn't be helped anyway, and Makoto supposes it doesn't matter so much.

He and Haru have all the time in the world.


End file.
